Justice and the Will to be Free
by Tigger77
Summary: Only days after Edward left in New Moon, Bella went missing. Six months later she is only a distant memory to many, when she's seen in the court room. Why are the Cullens there too? "Neither Justice nor freedom can be bought with a price." –Bella R&R!
1. Chapter 1

****

Hi everyone! I know I already wrote a first chapter for this story, but I don't feel I represented it nor made it as weird with twist enough like I usually do. With this in mind, I have written a different –longer –story. It's got the same ideas and plot to it, the beginning is just different. I hope that isn't a problem for any of you. Sorry, if that upsets you.

**-Tigger77**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. The only thing I own in this is the plot and the poems. I wrote the poems.**

* * *

_Summary:_

_Only days after Edward left in New Moon, Bella went missing. No one knows what happened to her, and after six months of searching no one cares. She is forgotten about, their only memory of her as the girl who caught Edward Cullen. What happens when she appears in the court room? Why are the Cullens there? "Neither Justice nor freedom can be bought with a price." –Bella _

_

* * *

_

These violent delights,

Have violent ends,

And with it pleasurable moments,

But if so asked,

What it was,

That made everyone so enticed,

All I could tell you,

Was I didn't know,

The thoughts of others sick minds.

How could I have been so stupid? I mean to run from home, with some sick fantasy in mind that he still cared –still loved me. It was like some sick joke. In fact I know it was.

The cool air caressed my naked arms as I ran. From what I did not know. I just knew that I needed to get out of here. It wasn't right. There was seriously something wrong going on. That star with all those candles and cloaked figures just wouldn't leave my mind. Yes, there was something definitely wrong here.

"Stop her! She's getting away!" The wind seemed to hiss. Like a snake. A fucked up, talking snake. It beat on me, trying to push me back to the house with all the madness.

But, I wouldn't budge. I kept going. Tears ran down my cheeks as I ran. I wanted to go home. I wanted to go back to where it was safe and depressing. I wanted to go back home to Charlie, Angela, Ben, Renee, Phil, and Jake. Especially Jake.

Behind me I could hear the sound of clicking. _Click. Click. Click. _Almost like the sound of a finger nail clipper. Only this was more sharp and defined. I screamed in dismay. _Click. Click. Click. _

God no! I prayed. I could go down so many different ways! Anyway but this way!

"Come back, Bella." I raspy voice seemed to whisper in my ear. My head whipped around to the sound, but no one was there.

"Yes Bella. You don't want to get hurt? Do you?" A deeper, crueler voice taunted in my other ear. I turned my head. Still there was no one.

The tears started coming faster, as I turned back to continue on my journey, only to be stopped short. Six of the cloaked figures were standing in my way. On their heads was a pointy cap. Much like what a princess would were only these were pitch black, like a moonless midnight, cascades of black clothe falling out and around it. Their bodies were covered with the same materially, going all the way down past their feet. What I could see of their faces looked to be like gray sculls, defined to the max. It didn't seem they had any eyes. Nor a mouth for that matter, but that wasn't what I was worried about.

What I was worried about was that I was trapped. To both sides of me were abandon warehouses, their windows cracked and beaten. The only thing I imagined I might find living around there would be a few drunks and drug lords, doing business with each other. Which did sound promising; being in either of their hands sounded so much better than whom I was with now.

Looking behind me, I found two more cloaked figures swooping in. I was stuck. There was no place to go. There was no place to hide. They would find me either way.

"Bella," they all whispered breathily over and over. There went that damn snake again. "Come to us."

"No!" I found myself screaming. "No! No! Get away from me!"

They were close enough to touch now. They grabbed at my arms, my legs, and my waist. Anything they could get a hold of really. "Come Bella. Let's go worship our master." They cooed. Their endless black holes for eyes started glowing bright red, and they seemed to smile.

"No! NO!" I screamed, bawling as they led me away.

These violent delights,

Have violent ends,

And with it pleasurable moments,

But if so asked,

What it was,

That made everyone so enticed,

All I could tell you,

Was I didn't know,

The thoughts of others sick minds.

**CPOV (Charlie's point of view)**

"Find Isabella Swan hotline," I answered like a pro. At the same time I winced, at the thought that I even had to answer these sorts of calls. I shouldn't be here. No one should. We should have realized before that Bella needed immediate help for her depression.

The head detective of the case –since I was too unstable for the job –said that it was in fact just another teenage runaway, and that we'd find her soon enough. Still sometimes I wonder if that's true. Bella was a danger magnet. She'd most likely get herself into danger. Therefore it was vital we got her home soon.

I just couldn't think of a life without her. She was the light to many people's day; always so polite and kind to everyone.

"Yes. I think I have a clue to where Isabella might be." I high voice said into the phone. From the way my ear seemed to pop I could tell she was chewing gum –loudly and annoyingly- and I imagined her as a blond bimbo, with hot pink nails.

"Go on," I urged.

"Yes, well I heard that she lived in Forks Washington." Oh of all the idiots! God shoot me now! "Do I get a prize?"

"No!" I growled, slamming the phone into its receiver. Sobs wracked my body.

My poor baby girl was probably out there lost and confused. She could be hurt. Or worse….. NO! I would not, could not think such things. Isabella was a smart girl. She wouldn't just die. Maybe I was wrong about all of it. She could be somewhere nice, living the life of her dreams. Healthy and may I say it, happy.

Still I would continue my search. I needed to see Bella up and alive before I'd stop my worrying. It was that plain and simple.

* * *

**So? What did you all think of that? Do you think it was better than my first try? I know it scared the crap out of me. Bella's point of view, I mean. I was in my incredibly dark and cold room while writing it and everything looked like the cloaked figures. I'm sure I would have wet myself if I had to write too much more. **

**Please review and tell me what you think. Was it a hit or miss? That's all you really have to write; only a couple of buttons. Do it for me. Or if not me someone you really care about. It only takes one review to keep me going! Please and thanks!**

**CHALLENGE: HAVE YOU EVER WATCHED DATELINE? 48 HOUR MYSTERY OR 48 HOUR HARD EVIDENCE? WRITE ME A REVIEW OR PM ME AND TELL ME ABOUT IT! IF I LIKE IT ENOUGH I MIGHT ADD IT IN MY STORY! THE GOAL IS TO FIND A BUNCH OF FREAKY, DIFFERENT LEGAL CASSES I CAN USE IN THE COART ROOM. THIS CHALLENGE WILL BE UP UNTIL BASSICALLY THE END OF THE STORY! AND IF YOU DON'T WANT TO DO IT FOR ME TO JUST ADD IN THE STORY, DO IT FOR RECIGNITION. BECAUSE I'LLL SURE AS HELL WRITE DOWN WHO GAVE ME THE BEST STORY AT THE END! PLEASE AND THANKS!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it took me so long to update! There's really no excuse! I just didn't know how to proceed! But I've got it all figured out now, and hopefully it'll never take me that long to update again!**

**-Tigger77**

**Disclaimer: All I own is the plot and the poems! Not Twilight, nor the characters! **

* * *

**Charlies point of view (1 year later)**

_Love comes not without consequence, _

_A funny thing to pursue,_

_Here lay a girl named Bella,_

_In a coffin laced with blue, _

_Covered in blood,_

_A sweet delight,_

_Here lay a girl named Bella,_

_In these southern lights, _

_May the heavens cry with might..._

"Bella was a-" The sound of Jessica Stanley talking about my daughter at the funeral tore my heart. All the people in the pews listened closly; acting as if they cared. But I could see the look of boredom and irritation cross their face more than once, and the fake tears they concentrated to make. It seemed like I was the only one that was really troubled by the scene in front of me.

A large coffin the size of a young adult sat in the middle of the church. But it didn't hold a body. No. We never did find her. Just a bunch of toys, and things she cherished. As well as the can of pepper spray we found lying in an Arizona street with her finger prints. The detectives believed it was the last place anyone had seen her. And I figured she'd need it for her safe trip to heaven.

Renee couldn't make it, her depression keeping her and Phil from making the trip over. I felt bad for Phil. He was an okay guy, and I'm sure we could have been friends under different circumstances. But now Renee was unstable and he had to take care of her all the time. As well as pay the bills every month.

A few more words were said before the top of the coffin was closed. People got up to leave, releaf written clearly on their faces. Some patted my back as I slowly stood too. Others wished me luck. I even saw a few people leave without any look at me.

There was only one person that I saw, that I knew that shared my pain also. The not so little anymore Angela Webber came up to me, giving me a big hug, tears streaming down her face. "If you need anything at all Chief Swan. Don't hesitate to call me." Then she was gone.

The church felt a lot more leery when no one was in it. The random creak coming from the little attic. The doors as they groaned open loudly. The sound of wings flapping, and things bumping around. All this had me cringing in terror; goosebumps appeared on my arms and neck.

I walked quietly towards the coffin, my hand sliding down and into my pocket to grab the little objects placed there.

Two airplane tickets for Florida, and a CD of sorts.

I found them both under her floor board when I nearly tripped and broke my hip on it. Where they came from I didn't know. And how they got there was another mystery.

Did Bella put them there? Did she want them? Did she not? Did she know about them. Did someone else put them there? Those questions lingered in my mind day after day. Surely it was around her birthday when they were put there. The date on the airplane ticket and all the dust formed were evedince to that. But that was about all I knew of the subject.

I slid the coffin open just enough and placed the two items in by the pepper spray. Then walked away. Wishing and hoping this could all just be a dream like I'd wanted to believe for so long.

Warmth flooded through me so suddenly. It felt like I'd just been wrapped in a very large blanket and whispered comforting words to. I spun around. A bright light was shinning in the middle of the room, coming from no where in particuler. And then there was Bella in the middle of the light.

But I could tell something was off. She looked more misty then solid, dressed in a grey and purple hoody that hugged her skin and dark washed out jeans. She smiled at me, and turned to open the coffin. She bit her lip for a second before grabbing the pepper spray and the little CD I had put in only moments ago. She looked back at me, raising her eyebrow before sliding the can of pepper spray in her jean pocket. Then she looked back down at the CD.

"Thank you for this. I've been looking for it for a while now." She said in an almost whispered voice that sounded more like wind than a person talking. The little CD looked about ready to fall through her hand.

"Bella?" I asked.

"Goodbye Dad." And she was gone. As if she was never there.

I ran towards the coffin, pushing the top aside with all my might. My eyes searched frantically, but I never found it. The pepper spray and the CD were gone.

A lonly sob wracked my body...

_Love comes not without consequence, _

_A funny thing to pursue,_

_Here lay a girl named Bella,_

_In a coffin laced with blue, _

_Covered in blood,_

_A sweet delight,_

_Here lay a girl named Bella,_

_In these southern lights, _

_May the heavens cry with might..._

* * *

**Sorry that was so short! It didn't turn out exactly how I planned it, but what ever does? I hope you all liked it. Please, please review! I'm on my knees begging. It would mean a lot if you did!**

**CHALLENGE: HAVE YOU EVER WATCHED DATELINE? 48 HOUR MYSTERY OR 48 HOUR HARD EVIDENCE? WRITE ME A REVIEW OR PM ME AND TELL ME ABOUT IT! IF I LIKE IT ENOUGH I MIGHT ADD IT IN MY STORY! THE GOAL IS TO FIND A BUNCH OF FREAKY, DIFFERENT LEGAL CASSES I CAN USE IN THE COART ROOM. THIS CHALLENGE WILL BE UP UNTIL BASSICALLY THE END OF THE STORY! AND IF YOU DON'T WANT TO DO IT FOR ME TO JUST ADD IN THE STORY, DO IT FOR RECIGNITION. BECAUSE I'LLL SURE AS HELL WRITE DOWN WHO GAVE ME THE BEST STORY AT THE END! PLEASE AND THANKS!**


	3. Chapter 3

I am sad to say I no longer have time to write this story. If any of you would like to continue on with my work, please PM me or comment and I'll send you any details you might want to take over. If there are more than one person wanting to finish my story then I'll take the time to decide who will. The 'auditions' I guess you could call them will be up tell June 8th. One month from now.

I am sorry if this upsets any of you. I just don't have time anymore.

Stories I am also getting rid of:

Justice and the Will to Be Free

Eyes of a Hunter

Legends of the Red Wolf

Shattered Glass

And Tanya in Wonderland


End file.
